Infinitely Yours
by hellomysweetheart
Summary: A series of drabbles, based off of different prompts. Different pairings, mature themes.   ;
1. Warmth

**AN: Hihi! **

**So, this is Infinitely Yours, a series of drabbles and one-shots that I'm compiling into one beautiful fanfic.**  
**So far, I've been writing each one based on a prompt word, and I plan on carrying on that way.  
By prompt word, I mean any word that evokes a feeling in you. These words can be either abstract or concrete, so send me whatever you've got.**  
**I'm completely open to any suggestions and prompt words you throw at me, so if you've got any good ideas, please share.**  
**Enjoy! ^^:**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Warmth (KakaSaku)**

Sakura could barely function, it was so cold outside. It wasn't very often that Konoha got snow, and no one was ever prepared for it.

She sat behind her desk with a cup of warm sake, staring at the large stack of papers in front of her.

Even inside the Hokage building, it was freezing. One would think that they would invest in a heating system.

Apparently not, considering the urge Sakura got to start a fire out of the damn papers in the middle of her office.

She sighed, deciding that the paperwork could wait until tomorrow, and began making her way home.

Sakura walked to her apartment, her ice-cold fingers fumbling with her keys. When she finally got the door unlocked, she swung it open.

It was surprisingly warm inside, which she was eternally grateful for. After a day of freezing her ass off, it was nice to be at a comfortable temperature.

She peeked her head inside the living room, and smiled widely at what she saw.

On her couch was Kakashi, fast asleep, Icha Icha book still in hand.

She liked it a lot when Kakashi surprised her like this, although it was usually more enjoyable when he was awake.

Sakura supposed that it couldn't have helped that she'd been working 14 hour shifts at the hospital. He was probably waiting for a few hours before he fell asleep.

She sat down next to him, curling her body into his.

Kakashi cracked his only visible eye open to look at her, noting how tired she was and how cold her hands felt against his chest.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura sighed contentedly.

She could deal with the cold every day for the rest of her life if it meant coming home to this kind of warmth.

* * *

**AN: Hey, if you could spare a few seconds to write a review, that'd be awesome.**  
**I get most of my story ideas from feedback, and I love hearing from my readers.**  
**^^;**


	2. Banter

**AN: Yes, I posted chapters one and two together.**  
**That doesn't mean you are allowed to skip on reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Banter (KakaSaku)**

"Kakashi, I need a nine letter word for 'duration of service.'"

"Longevity."

Sakura spun around in her chair and looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"You cheater. You did this crossword before me, didn't you?"

Sighing, Kakashi grabbed the newspaper from Sakura's grip and turned to the cover page. He held it up to Sakura, a subtle smirk adorning his lips.

"Okay, Sakura, mind telling me the date of this paper?"

"Today's date, of course."

"So, if the paper was printed today, and it was delivered less than ten minutes ago, how could I have done the crossword before you?"

"Well," She started, sticking the pen in her mouth, "You could've used your elite shinobi skills to break into the newspaper printing office, look at the papers before they were delivered, and complete the crossword puzzle!"

"Your logic is stunning."

Looking proud of herself, Sakura went back to her crossword. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed to whatever kami was around that Sakura wouldn't ask for any more help.

"Hey, 'Kashi."

Wincing at the sound of the terrible nickname she occasionally used for him, he turned around to face her.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What does 'longevity' even mean?"

"Duration of service?"

"Don't give me some dictionary answer, you know what I mean. Use it in a sentence or something."

"It's in your best interests that the longevity of your silence is lengthy."

Sakura turned to look at Kakashi, glaring daggers.

"I'm going to give you a few seconds to rethink that sentence."

A kunai slightly grazed Kakashi's thigh. He glanced at Sakura, who was spinning another kunai around her finger.

"The longevity of my love for you is bound to be infinite."

* * *

**AN: I would love to tell you that chapter three is already finished and waiting to be posted, but it's not.**  
**Actually, it's not even drafted yet. **  
**Hey, I've got an idea! How about you post any prompt word you'd like in a review along with a mood you'd like it to be set in.**  
**It should go something like this:**  
**"Hey, Katie, I've got a really good prompt word for you! My prompt word is 'sponge' and I want it to be angsty!"**

**(Note that I will not be writing any fics about an angsty sponge. You're not allowed to use my example.)**


End file.
